


feed the hungry

by quietgal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Halloween, M/M, Omega Verse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgal/pseuds/quietgal
Summary: On Halloween, Alfred and Arthur could reveal tiny parts of themselves – their ears, their tails, their teeth – and the humans would just eat it up. The kids especially loved to scratch and pet their ears, and the two werewolves were all too happy to let them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween, even though i'm technically like 1 minute late lolol

Halloween was one of Alfred and Arthur’s favorite days of the year. For one, they both loved kids (whether Arthur would admit it or not). Second, it was usually perfect hot-beverage-weather, which they could enjoy while curled up under blankets and with their beverage of choice, usually tea and hot chocolate. 

Thirdly, they didn’t have to wear their glamor. They could reveal tiny parts of themselves – their ears, their tails, their teeth – and the humans would just eat it up. The kids especially loved to scratch and pet their ears, and the two werewolves were all to happy to let them. 

Alfred had been in a strange mood all week, ever since they’d arrived home from their weekend with Arthur’s pack. He didn't set up the house with decorations like he usually did. Arthur had to go out and get the candy for the children alone, even though Alfred usually was the one to do it. Instead, Alfred had been acting the strangest combination of oddly distant and far too close: one moment, passive aggressive, the next, kissing and biting at Arthur’s neck.

Arthur tried not to mind. He wanted to enjoy the holiday. After work, they would stay at home and welcome trick or treaters for a few hours. Then, at 10 PM, there was a little celebration with the local werewolf community at their friend Ludwig’s house. 

It was a good plan. Arthur was excited to see the children and then to drink with his friends – Ludwig always had great beer. It was hard, though, knowing Alfred was acting strangely. He’d gotten on his knees twice just yesterday in vain efforts to get Alfred feeling better, but nothing seemed to work.

His boyfriend usually got excited when the trick-or-treaters started showing up, but Alfred didn’t seem to flinch when the doorbell rang for the first time.

Arthur hesitated before standing. “I’ll get it.”

He opened the door. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the sight of three girls: it seemed to be a group of princesses.

“Trick or treat!” They all giggled, holding out their baskets.

“Of course, your majesties,” Arthur smiled. He added in a little bow as he held out his own plate of candies for them to take. 

As they began to grab from it, one of the children gasped. “Are you English?! Are you Prince Harry?”

Arthur laughed, surprised. “Certainly not!”

“Prince William?” Another asked. They seemed eager to tout their knowledge of the Windsor family.

“No, no,” Arthur chuckled, crouching down to meet their eye level. “I’m just _from_ England. Look, I’m not a prince. I’m a werewolf. See?” He tilted his head down and twitched his ears.

All of the girls gasped. “How are you doing that?” 

He looked up and grinned at them. “Well, what could you mean by that? I’m a werewolf. All werewolves can wiggle their ears.”

The girls just giggled and ran back to their parents, satisfied now that their baskets were a little fuller. 

Arthur stood, smiling to himself. He closed the door and turned around, only to be met with the hard surface of his boyfriend’s chest.

“Jesus, Alfred,” he scowled, immediately irritated. “You could warn me if you’re going to stand right behind me.”

Alfred didn’t move. “You smell good.”

Arthur rose an eyebrow at him. “Oh?”

Alfred just stared at him for a moment before beginning to lean into his neck, drawing his teeth over it. 

Arthur shivered, quickly raising his hand and pressing it to Alfred’s chest. “Al, stop.”

“Can’t,” Alfred panted. 

“You certainly can!” Arthur growled, pushing him harder. 

Alfred gave in and drew away, but didn’t move from his spot directly in front of Arthur. “I wanna fuck you.”

Arthur scoffed, shocked by the sudden confession. “… Well, I’m busy!” He managed. He stepped around Alfred and started to make his way back to the couch. 

Alfred followed him. “Please?”

Arthur looked back at him, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He found himself a bit speechless, so he simply sat down on the sofa. Alfred sat next to him and seemed to latch on to him, draping all of his body weight across Arthur.

“Alfred!” Arthur scolded, attempting to push Alfred off.

“I want you,” Alfred whined. “Please, babe?”

Arthur groaned, leaning back. Alfred moved in to kiss and bite at his neck. Arthur let him, not in the mood for much else. 

When the doorbell rang again, Arthur went to answer the door. He saw that Alfred was following him, though, and stopped. 

“Al. Don’t be weird.”

Alfred pouted. “I’m not.”

“You _are_. You’re making me uncomfortable.”

Alfred hesitated. He looked away and took a tiny step back.

“Why don’t you go sit down?” Arthur suggested carefully. 

Alfred slowly started to do so. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

Once he was done giving the four firefighters their candy, his mood had slightly improved. Of course, that didn’t matter once he saw his boyfriend on the couch with his shirt off. 

“Alfred, put your clothes back on!” He snapped, turning bright red.

“No,” Alfred breathed. His chest was red and heaving. “It’s hot.”

Arthur stared for a moment. His shoulders dropped at the realization of what was going on. “Oh, you’re joking,” he muttered, coming to Alfred’s side. He placed a hand on Alfred’s burning skin. “Really, Alfred? Rutting on Halloween night?”

“Artie,” Alfred whined, lifting his hips up off of the couch in a half-hearted thrust. “Help…”

“Ugh, you’re going to ruin all of my plans.” Arthur rolled his eyes, but helped Alfred up and into their nest. 

Once they were inside, Arthur dropped to his knees and started unbuckling Alfred’s belt.

“No, no,” Alfred protested. “I wanna fuck you!”

Arthur bit his lip. The scent of rut was turning him on, whether he liked it or not. A blowjob was faster, though, and he wanted to give out candy to the trick-or-treaters…

But then Alfred was kissing him, pushing him into the mattresses and pillows, squeezing his thighs and hips until Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I wanna mate you,” Alfred was chanting as he pushed in. “I wanna mate you so bad.”

Arthur grimaced, adjusting to both the intrusion of Alfred’s cock into his body and the intrusion of intense romance into their rough round of sex. “Y-You’re in rut, Al.”

“Your dad said I could, he said I could–” Alfred huffed, shivering at the feeling of Arthur around him. “Please. Please, please, I’ve been thinking about it all week…”

“That’s why you’ve been so– ahh,” Arthur moaned as Alfred started to thrust. “Oh, fuck, you bastard!”

“C’mon, babe, you know I love you,” Alfred crooned, building up a rhythm. “Please.”

“No– no, we’ll do it– another time– fuck,” Arthur whimpered, clenching around Alfred. “Fuck!” 

It was barely a minute later when they both came. Arthur immediately started pushing away, not caring that Alfred’s come was leaking out of him.

“Don’t knot, Al. Don’t.” Arthur insisted, forcing himself to pull away completely.

They both collapsed into the pillows after another moment, staring at each other.

“I didn’t know you wanted to mate,” Arthur said quietly.

“I… yeah,” Alfred admitted, averting his eyes. There was a hot red blush on his cheeks. “I… I don’t think– I think I’m still in rut. O-Or horny, at least.” He was squirming, his chest still red and his nipples hard. 

They were quiet for a second: the same second that the doorbell rang.

Arthur quickly dressed and went out to answer it. He didn’t mind that he was sore. The children's' smiles made it worth it. 

As Arthur closed the door, he sighed.

Maybe having a pack of his own in nine months wasn’t a bad idea. 


End file.
